Once You Wake Him Up There Is No Mercy For You
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Satu kesalahan besar yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah mengusik sang Raja yang selama ini hanya duduk dibalik bayangan dalam diam dan bahkan menggulingkannya dari tahta hanya karena tidak menyukai caranya berkuasa. Dan kini sang Raja terbangun, bangkit kembali dalam sosok yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.


**Once You Wake Him Up There Is No Mercy For You**

 **Pairing: Not decided yet**

 **Genre: Action, Angst, etc**

 **Karakter: Ye Xiu, Chen Guo, dan karakter lain akan muncul secara bertahap**

 **Warnings: OOC, TYPO(S), beberapa adegan kekerasan di chapter mendatang.**

 **Desclaimer: Bukan punya saya pastinya.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring membelah udara malam. Kepulan asap tipis dan bubuk mesiu seketika tertiup angin malam setelah terlepas keudara oleh moncong pistol yang terarah lurus kedepan. Si pemegang pistol—pria berpakaian hitam dengan fedora yang menutupi rambut pirangnya—menyeringai senang, terutama saat mengetahui bahwa peluru yang ia lepaskan mendarat sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Sayang sekali, namun mulai sekarang akulah yang akan memimpin Excellent Era."

Dan dihadapanya, berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung dan memegangi sisi perutnya yang berdarah adalah seorang pria berambut hitam. Dengan pakaian yang jauh berbeda dengan si penembak dan rekan-rekannya yang hanya memandangi kejadian dihadapan mereka sambil tertawa, pria tersebut memaki dengan pelan, merutuki situasinya yang tidak terlihat baik. Berdiri dengan luka tembakan disisi perut yang diakibatkan oleh salah satu dari sekelompok orang yang membencinya, ingin kabur pun percuma mengingat ia dijepit antara kumpulan orang tersebut dan juga jurang yang berujungkan laut dibawah sana. Melompat pun mustahil, dibawah sana terdapat banyak karang yang tajam dan dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

Haha, miris sekali hidupnya. Sungguh.

Suara tawa kembali terdengar, kali ini dari pria berpakaian hitam lainnya yang berada satu langkah dari si penembak. Tanpa keberadaan topi kebanggaannya, rambut dengan poni belah tengahnya terus melambai tertiup angin. "Lihat siapa yang ada dihadapan kita, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kau dapat kami singkirkan." Ucapnya dengan seringaian lebar, betapa ia sangat menanti-nantikan hal ini untuk terjadi. Membunuh pria dihadapanya sudah menjadi impiannya sejak sekian lama.

Sayang sekali, yang menjadi target telah memutuskan pilihannya. Masa bodoh dengan terhantam karang, ia selalu beruntung dan dinginnya air laut dapat ia tahan— _ia masih harus bertahan hidup_.

Ia pun melompat, bersamaan dengan teriakan dan suara tembakan lain yang mengikutinya, desing peluru sempat terdengar tepat didepan telinganya meski ditengah-tengah suara angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, nyaris mengenai kepalanya sebelum akhirnya yang ia rasakan hanyalah dinginnya air laut yang menelan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan rasa sakit bukanlah hal yang jarang ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, krena itulah saat ia sadar dan berusaha bergerak, hantaman rasa sakit disisi kanan perutnya—tempat ia tertembak—tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk namun ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Hal yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak kesadarannya kembali tadi. Ia takkan kaget apabila ia terbangun dipinggir pantai, dengan butiran-butiran pasir yang memenuhi tubuhnya ataupun ombak yang menghantamnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyangka untuk terbangun diatas tempat tidur yang nyaman dan juga selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pakaiannya telah diganti dengan piyama biru polos yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar darinya, peluru yang bersarang di sisi kanan perutnya telah hilang dan lukanya bahkan telah diperban dengan rapi.

Yang benar saja—

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah suara tembakan, dan dinginnya air laut hingga tulang yang harus ia rasakan sebagai akibat dari tindakannya yang memutuskan untuk terjun ke laut daripada dibuh oleh orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Oho? Apa ini berarti ia selamat?

Manik hitam kecoklatannya menilik sekitar, memandangi ruangan yang tergolong kecil namun memiliki desain yang sederhana dan tak berlebihan. Hanya ada lemari, cermin, meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur dengan lampu tidur diatasnya dan juga foto pemandangan yang terletak diantara lemari danjendela.

Pria berambut hitam tersebut baru saja hendak berdiri dan mencari informasi lebih mengenai tempatnya berada namun terhenti saat pintu kamar secara mendadak terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita dengan umur sekitar 20 tahunan, dengan rambut yang diikat satu dan poni yang dikesampingkan kearah kanan—Chen Guo namanya—dan juga segelas air ditangan kanannya. Manik abu milik wanita tersebut sedikit melebar tatkala menyadari bahwa tamu-nya telah siuman.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Chen Guo sambil berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur. "Ini, minumlah dulu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan segelas air ditangannya pada pria dihadapannya yang menerima gelas tersebut dalam diam. Chen Guo tidak menanyakan apapun meskipun ia heran kenapa pria dihadapannya tidak langsung meminum air pemberiannya, tidakkah ia haus?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi, namun ketika tamu-nya tak menjawab apapun dan hanya memandangnya dalam diam, wanita itu pun melanjutkan. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukanmu ketika sedang mengambil foto—aku adalah seorang fotografer, omong-omong—dan tidak mungkin kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, bukan? Beruntung aku memiliki sedikit pengalaman dalam hal medis, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah mati karena peluru yang bersarang di perutmu itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar, namun sekali lagi pria dihadapannya hanya diam dan memandanginya dengan tatapan yang hanya Chen Guodapat artikan sebagai tatapan meneliti—atau menghakimi? Entahlah— yang pasti tatapannya tidak membuat Chen Guo merasa tidak nyaman.

Chen Guo menunggu agar pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu, namun ia hanya diam ditempat. Apakah ia bisu? Pikir Chen Guo, ia mulai berpikir untuk mengambil kertas untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya dugaannya benar.

"Err….. Namaku Chen Guo", dengan senyum lebar ia berucap. "Siapa namamu?"

Dan akhirnya pria tersebut menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan suara serak dan senyum tipis yang berhasil memukau Chen Guo, ia menjawab. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, Chen Guo."

Dan masih dengan senyumnya, pria itu melanjutkan. "Omong-omong salam kenal, namaku ….. Ye Xiu"

.

.

Saat ia melihat wanita itu masuk, yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah menyelidikinya. Apakah ia membawa senjata, atau adakah gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang akan membahayakannya. Jangan salahkan dirinya, hidup di dunia yang gelap membuatnya tidak dapat bersantai barang sebentar saja.

Saat wanita itu memberikannya segelas air, ia tak meminumnya—Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada racun yang dicampurkan kedalamnya?— dan hanya meletakkannya diatas pangkuan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa wanita dihadapannya—yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai Chen Guo—bukanlah orang yang berbahaya, tapi bisakah ia mempercayainya? Alasannya cukup masuk akal dan mau bagaimanapun juga Chen Guo telah menolongnya, berterima kasih bukanlah hal yang salah bukan?

Karena itulah dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada semua orang, ia berterima kasih meski dalam hati sedikit meringis karena suaranya terdengar serak.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, Chen Guo. Omong-omong salam kenal, namaku—" jeda untuk sesaat, ia berpikir apakah hal yang benar jika ia memberitahukan namanya pada orang yang baru ia kenal? Bagaimana kalau rupanya Chen Guo pernah mendengar namanya? Bisa-bisa ia dibawa ke aparat keamanan atau yang lebih parah—dikembalikan ketempat orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya berada. Ia ragu, namun disaat yang sama firasatnya mengatakan agar ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

"— Ye Xiu"

Dan pada detik yang sama pula kedua manik abu Chen Guo terbelalak, sama sekali tidak menduga jawaban dari pria di hadapannya.

.

.

 **To Be Continued—**


End file.
